Generally Invited
by Atheniandream
Summary: He's having a little trouble getting used to the 'General' thing.


Title: Generally Invited  
  
Author: Athena.   
  
Email: Atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Light Humour.  
  
Pairings: SJ established relationship  
  
Spoilers: None.   
  
Season: Seven-Eight.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: He's having a little trouble getting used to the 'General' thing.  
  
Author's notes: Uh. I don't really like this fic. I just wanted it finished.  
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Generally Invited  
  
------- ------- -----  
  
He's having a little trouble getting used to the 'General' thing.   
  
There ARE STILL Rules.  
  
Rules are apparently necessary to achieve a strict, flowing and well-oiled working rapport between officers.  
  
So that, any 'whistle blowing' can be back-sheeted via these rules.  
  
Or so they say....  
  
So it is, as the newly and weirdly appointed General, Jack O'Neill, that he should, as part of the job as commander   
  
of the SGC, to uphold the rules, and keep any rapport that may need to be kept in check. To command with the utmost   
  
decency, and with the single care for the planet, advise, instruct, communicate...Okay...  
  
So maybe, we're over estimating Jack...a little. Okay, fine, a lot...  
  
But he'd earned it, god damn it. For all the time people got promoted under him, whilst he was out in the world   
  
busting his ass to do a good job. The Air force and above all the COUNTRY owed that much.  
  
And he'd earned her, after how ever many years of them not being able to show any thought or feeling that   
  
encompassed their little attraction.   
  
And now one relatively less strained Jack O'Neill was able to do what he wanted.  
  
Sort Of.  
  
-----------  
  
"Come in." Looking over his glasses, he waited for 'whoever the hell it was' to enter.  
  
"Sir,"   
  
"Major! Come in." He replied swiftly taking off his glasses, and trying to look busy doing nothing much.  
  
Carter emerged fully, equipped with smile from the other side of the door, shutting it behind her as she   
  
sat down in the chair.   
  
"You wanted to see me, Sir?"  
  
He however, was candidly engrossed in staring at her uh; figure, in a blatant and unashamed way that would have   
  
made any passer by laugh at. How professional.  
  
Coming out of his 'Carter'd' trance, he glanced at her, mock shocked at her expression, which appeared Half-way   
  
between unamused and annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yea-s." He groaned, glancing at her face for a fraction of a second, he continued. "That report on uh."   
  
God was it hot in here? His collar was suddenly sticking to the back of his neck...  
  
Whilst sensing his distraction, and deciding to play on it, inflating her chest innocently and leaning on the table.  
  
"On, uh." He couldn't help but lean in closer, slowly inch by inch.  
  
And every inch that she made, he doubled.  
  
Now, inches apart, he could feel her breath, lingering dragging gently across his cheek.  
  
"On Infrastructure in-"   
  
His hands, now itching to touch, made one move, as close as they could-  
  
"Well, **General**, I have to go." she stood up, resulting in a loss of balance on his part as she tried to hide   
  
*that* smile that eagerly formed between and underneath the slopping curve of each cheekbone.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Jack-."  
  
"*Sit*. Down."  
  
Huffing at his tone, she resorted to the 'Pout' action. Which in a simple term stood as the one remaining   
  
thing that had won her all her cases over the last month.   
  
"Jack, I'm not going to 'make out' with you in your office! I don't care, how good the seats are,   
  
how much you are dying to touch me yada yada yada-" She reeled of to a stop.  
  
"Bu-"   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just think about it."  
  
"Okay...umm."   
  
"Yea?" He asked hopefully, pleading with her in his mind.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Carter...!" Came his one last attempt. Like a child near the cookie jar. "You'd make an old   
  
guy's day if you did." He accompanied the statement with wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm one hair away from kicking an old guys ass!" She replied sarcastically before continuing   
  
over his unimpressed groan.  
  
"Jack we are a work!" She pleaded. "Please, PLEASE think of something else. You did fine for the first seven years!"  
  
"Yes but. I have NOTHING to do now. I'm bored...stiff..."  
  
"Hah hah, Funny. Briefings?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Phone calls?"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Reports?"  
  
"Well actually I do- Carter! Look, I'm bored okay..."  
  
"Then amuse yourself. Sweetie." She folded her arms, arching an eyebrow whilst adding   
  
the last word on her sentence with a conviction that he once again tried to cut through.  
  
"Don't wanna..." he replied in a boyish tone.  
  
But yet again, she ignored his tactics.  
  
"I've gotta go."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I have a meeting." She turned for the door.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter, get right back here, that's an order!" He paused in defeat. "Love you!"  
  
God, he hoped that little wiggle was for him.   
  
It better...  
  
-------  
  
Thanks for reading and please feed.  
  
Athena   
  
X-x-X 


End file.
